Fitzroy Part II : Troubled Times
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: Henry VIII is dead long live the King. But how will Henry Fitzroy survive and thrive with his brother on the throne.


Authors notes

You are about to read the second part of my Fitzroy series. If you have not read the first part I recommend that you do so now. When we left Henry VIII had just died and the power grab had begun.

—

Chapter 1:

It had been three days since the King's death but there had been no word from Heaver Castle Lady Anne's residence. The anger Richmond felt at the actions of Seymour was unfathomable. He wanted to ride to Heaver with every man at his disposal and tear Hartford limb from limb with his bare hands. The only thing stopping him was the fear for his children's and Lady Anne's lives.

"What do you suggest I do?" Fitzroy had called the council to discuss the issues.

"Take your army your Grace!"

"Send him to the Tower my Lord!"

"Strike him where he stands!" These cries came from every councillor but one, Sir Anthony Denny.

"Why so quiet Sir?" The gentleman raised his eyes from his hands upon the table.

"I am not sure that this council would like my suggestion your Grace." Richmond's eyes were unmoving from the speakers face now. "You should invite the Earl to neutral ground and negotiate with him."

"TRAITOR!" Several of the councillors stood from their seats shouting. Fitzroy remained concentrated on the man's face. The noise finally died down.

"What would I negotiate with him?"

"The return of your children and the Lady Anne of course your Grace, what else could there be?" Fitzroy smiled. The council all sat silent. Richmond continued to smile at the man sat across from him.

"Everyone out." All the councillors stood and bowed. "Not you Sir Anthony." The councillors all looked to Denny, then continued to leave. "Please sit back down Sir. You are a friend of Seymour are you not Sir?... That is how you got on the King's council is not?" The man still remained silent. "What does Edward want?" Finally the man looked the Duke in the eye.

"Your Grace, my Lord Hartford only wants the safety of his nephew and his position to advise the King." Fitzroy leant in closer to the man.

"Tell Seymour that l will met him at Nonsuch this Monday at noon. He will bring my Children and Lady Anne unharmed and we discuss the details of Edward's reign as a minor and how to guide him... go." At that moment Richmond made clear that the man was an intruder in the Duke's presence and should not over stay his welcome. The man stood and quickly bowed and almost ran from the room.

"Are you really going to negotiate with Seymour?" The Princess Mary stepped out of the adjoining room to speak to her brother. Without turning to look at his sister Richmond chillingly replied.

"I cannot kill him yet?"

"Why?"

"He is still the uncle of the King."

"You are the brother to the King and everyone want you to be Lord Protector not Seymour." Fitzroy still did not look to Mary. "What will you do?"

"I will get Anne and the children back. Then the game begins."

Those days that passed until Monday were painfully slow. The Duke took no chances, the King was protected by the best men in the land and Richmond's sisters Mary and Elizabeth were always close. The Duke had even summoned his family from his late mothers side. Which includes his step-father Edward Clinton the Earl of Lincoln, his sister Elizabeth Tailboys the Baroness of Kyme and his sisters the Ladies Bridget, Katherine and Elizabeth Clinton. Richmond had not seen them in some time, especially his three youngest sisters who were all beginning to become quiet beautiful young women. Even though he was happy to see them and was very pleased to have the advise of his step-father in a way he could never really have when his father was alive Henry was constantly worried for their safety at court. Ever since Seymour had taken the children and Anne, Richmond was becoming paranoid about the safety of those around him.

"Nonsuch is secure my Lord. Hartford should arrive within the hour my Lord." Hooper the Head of the Duke's Guard bowed and stepped back towards the wall. Richmond sat at a grand table in the great hall with his step father, his sisters the Princess Mary and Elizabeth Tailboys and his great friend Sir Thomas Greene. The room was lined with the Dukes guards and members of the court waiting to witness Seymour' s downfall.

"Your Grace..." This came from the crowd. Richmond turned to see who spoke. He noticed a man trying to push himself into Fitzroy's eyesight. After a few moments he noticed that it was John Dudley.

"Yes, Sir Dudley."

"Pardon my intrusion my Lord, but I am curious what is to with my Lord Hartford." The Duke instantly felt the eyes of the court fall on him. Fitzroy smirked at his inquisitor.

"Well, ... my dear Dudley we are here to discuss the King's minority... that is why you are here isn't it?"

"Your Grace?"

"You are one of the executors of my fathers will, are you not?"

"Yes your Grace."

"Then that is what we are here to do." Richmond did not know what make Dudley, his father always seemed fond of Dudley but Fitzroy could never really trust him. The court all began to throw questions the Duke's way.

"Your Grace who will be Protector?"

"Your Grace what about Hartford?"

"Is the King aware of what his uncle has done?" This shouting out from the crowd continued even with guards trying to calm them. Richmond sat watching them all.

Mary leant across to whisper to her brother. "Henry are going stop this?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because Seymour has to come into this." With that one of the Duke's massagers ran into the room.

"The Earl of Hartford." The crowd pushed at the wall of guards trying to get a better look. Dozens of armed men burst into the room. Everyone at the table stood except for Richmond. Lincoln stood forward.

"You will drop your swords and Hartford will step forward." The men paused and began to look to one another. Then they parted revealing Seymour. "Drop your swords." Seymour nodded to his men. Clinton pulled out and empty chair at the table. "My Lord." Seymour slowly stepped forward.

"Wait." Everyone turned to face the Duke. "My children and Lady Anne."

"Papa!" Richmond's son George ran forward. Seymour stopped the boy from getting any closer. Fitzroy finally stood. The crowd hissed.

"Where is Jane and Lady Anne?"

"We are here your Grace." Lady Anne gracefully stepped forward carrying the infant Jane.

"Come George, my Lady." Seymour saw how the room had turned against him and allowed the boy to leave his grasp. Anne also continued forward. George ran to his fathers arms. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"Of course your Grace." They smile to each other. The crowd was baying for blood now. All wondering how the Duke would do it. "My Lord Hartford, please sit down." Every stood puzzled while the Duke retook his seat. "Please sit." Fitzroy now gestured to the chair his step-father had pulled out. "My Lord Hartford, as is stated in my Fathers will you are among those to be appointed to advise my brother the King during his minority. As such my late Father King Henry VIII of England saw fit to give you the title Duke of Cleveland." The stood in silent shock. "Also a few others to be given titles such as our friend Sir Dudley is to be made Earl of Warwick, congratulations my Lord." Still in shock Dudley bowed with a look of disbelief. "Now I have spoken to the King and he agrees that it is right and proper to carry out our late Fathers wishes. Does anyone have objections?" No one murmured. "Good, now I should like to return to Hampton Court with my family. Good day." All stood and bowed. Mary chased after her brother.

"Brother are you really going to let him go."

"Of course dear sister and when he least expects it I am going to take it all away from him and put his head on a spike."


End file.
